HamHams in Love
by Ikyutakei
Summary: This is my sisters fic. StXPa mainly, some SaXMa, and a tiny bit of HaXBi. For some reason all the appostrophes turned into weird things so I had to take them out. R/R


Luen-Chan: this is my sisters fanfic. She wrote it and told me to type it out. Uhm.. yeah. I like it cause it has my favorite coupling, Pashmina X Stan. So.. here it is.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Laura: Good morning, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
Laura: Did you sleep well Hamtaro? Well, Id better get ready or Ill be late!  
  
Hamtaro (thinking): I slept great Laura, thanks for asking. .. Come on Laura, hurry up so I can go to the clubhouse and see the Ham-Hams!  
  
Laura: There. Well, see you later, Hamtaro!  
  
Laura grabs her backpack off her bed and exits her room.  
  
Hamtaro: Finally! Time to see the Ham-Hams!  
  
Hamtaro slips under the cage door and heads for the secret hole behind the bed and then slips into the hole and rides down the drainpipe like a slide.  
  
Hamtaro: Oopaa!  
  
Hamtaro lands on Brandys head.  
  
Hamtaro: Good morning, Brandy! Look after the house for me while Im gone!  
  
Brandy opens one eye and looks at Hamtaro then falls back asleep.  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks, Brandy!  
  
|M| |e| |a| |n| |w| |h| |i| |l| |e|  
  
Bijou: I hope Hamtaro comes soon! There is something I want to show him.  
  
Boss: Well, you know Bijou, Im here so why dont you show me until Hamtaro comes, okay?  
  
Bijou: Thank you Boss, you are so sweet, but no thanks, Hamtaro will be here soon. I know he will.  
  
Boss: Oh, I understand.  
  
Bijou turns and walks over towards Pashmina and Penelope.  
  
Boss: Wait a minute! I dont understand.  
  
Boss sighs.  
  
Boss: Its not fair. What does Bijou see in Hamtaro?  
  
Boss pauses for a moment, then realizes.  
  
Boss: Of course! Its so obvious! Its everything! Maybe I should give up.. No! Never! What was I thinking?! I will never give up! Wait, did I just contradict myself?  
  
Howdy walks over to Boss.  
  
Howdy: Hey Boss, why are you talking to yourself? He-He.  
  
All of a sudden, a vein pops up on Bosss head.  
  
Boss: Shut up, Howdy! Besides, its none of your business. Now leave me alone!  
  
Howdy: Geez Boss, I was only askin!  
  
Howdy then goes over to Dexter and begins to annoy him for fun. Boss then heads towards his room, when the clubhouse door suddenly swings open to reveal four shadowy Ham-Ham figures.  
  
Sandy: Like, hi, everyone!  
  
Cheerfully and with a huge smile on her face, Sandy begins to twirl her bright pink ribbon around and around as she enters the clubhouse. Just behind her Stan appears along with Hamtaro an Oxnard. Stan spots Pashmina and quickly rushes to her side.  
  
Stan: Pashmina, are you feeling okay?  
  
Pashmina: What do you mean, Stan? I feel fine.  
  
Stan: Are you sure? You look kind of pale.  
  
Pashmina: Oh Stan, I feel fine. I really do. Dont worry about me, Ill be fine, right Penelope?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee, ookwee!  
  
Pashmina: See Stan, even Penelope thinks so.  
  
Stan: But Pashmina, you were sick all of last week werent you?  
  
Pashmina: Yeah, but I feel a lot better now! So try not to worry about me, okay?  
  
Stan: Okay, just know that Im looking out for you.  
  
Pashmina blushes.  
  
Pashmina: Oh Stan, youre so sweet!  
  
Pashmina then gazes into Stans eyes. Stan then gazes into hers. Penelope, stuck in the middle, stares at Pashmina, then Stan, and then sighs with a sweat drop on her head.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee..  
  
Howdy then proceeds towards Penelope. He then looks at Stan and Pashmina.  
  
Howdy: Hey there Penelope, whats going on, a staring contest?  
  
Penelope: Ook..wee.  
  
Howdy stares at them a moment then realizes whats really going on. Then he quickly pulls Stan aside.  
  
Howdy: And what do you think your doing?!  
  
Stan: Pashmina and I were just having a special moment together.  
  
Howdy: A special moment?! Ill show you a special moment!  
  
Howdy then leaps onto Stan and begins tackling him. Pashmina suddenly gains sight of the situation.  
  
Pashmina: Please stop fighting you guys!  
  
Howdy and Stan continue to fight, both oblivious to Pashminas plea.  
  
Sandy: Stan! Stop it right now!  
  
Suddenly Sandy pulls Stan to the side with a very large vein bulging on her head. Sandy then belts Stan over the head and points at Pashmina, who is in tears. Stan then realizes why Pashmina is so upset.  
  
Stan: Pashmina, Im really, really sorry. I wont fight ever again, because I never want to see you cry or see you so sad. I really am sorry. Forgive me, I know you hate it when anyone is fighting.  
  
Then the clubhouse becomes silent.  
  
Maxell: Good.. Mor.. ning?  
  
Maxwell appears with a very puzzled look on his face.  
  
Maxwell: If I may ask, whats going on? Did someone die or something? Why is everyone so quiet?  
  
Sandy: MAXWELL!  
  
Breaking the silence, Sandy lunges towards Maxwell with a huge smile on her face, then quickly begins nuzzling him with love.  
  
Maxwell: Hi Sandy, I missed you too! Whats going on, though? Why is everyone so quiet?  
  
Sandy: Oh, thats because my brother said something that no one ever thought he would say. Theyre all in shock, thats all. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Stan: Whats so shocking about what I said? I meant what I said with all my heart!  
  
Hearing this, Pashmina suddenly snaps out of her shock and begins to blush, staring at Stan.  
  
Pashmina: Do.. Do you really mean that Stan?  
  
Stan: Of course I do Pashmina, why would I want to hurt the Ham I care most about?  
  
Pashmina then blushes even more than before. Tears stream down her cheeks, this time tears of joy. She then stares at Stan with a very happy, sweet smile.  
  
Pashmina: I.. I care about you very much, too, Stan!  
  
Stan then blushes brightly.  
  
Stan: You do?  
  
Pashmina: Yes.. Yes I do.  
  
Sandy then cuddles up to Maxwell.  
  
Sandy: You know Maxwell, I care for you a lot as well.  
  
Maxwell then stares down at Sandy, blushing, and with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
Maxwell: Same here Sandy, same here.  
  
~later at Lauras House~  
  
After slipping into her night gown, Laura pulls out her diary from her desk and begins to write while Hamtaro nibles on a sunflower seed while staring up at her.  
  
Laura: Hey Hamtaro, guess what happened today at school? Kana and I ran into Travis and I finally told him how I felt about him, and guess what? He said that he likes me too! Isnt that great Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro (thinking): Thats great Laura! Im so happy for you! Infact its just like what happened with Stan and Pashmina. Although I dont quite get it, but guess what Laura? Bijou gave me this cool red ribbon. She said it looked cute on me. I wonder why her face was so red when I took it. Oh well.  
  
Laura: Well Hamtaro, today was a lot of fun and I bit tomorrow will be even better, right?  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
**FIN**  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Luen-Chan: Okay, done. Please review! 


End file.
